Alone
by He-Yan
Summary: A rubbishy oneshot continuation in it's early stages... may rewrite first chapter....
1. Chapter 1

Alone 

Once again she was laid out on her bed crying herself to sleep. The loneliness of having no one weighed heavily on her shoulders. It wasn't as if she didn't have friends. No, there were plenty of people she could hang around with, but no one she really connected to. Having no one to talk to had reduced her to the quite and reserved girl she was today. Though hardly one ever saw it. She was always smiling but it was only to hide the tears that always threatened to fall. Everyone saw her as a happy person with every reason to be. Some even thought her eccentric, but none of them knew the sadness of being truly alone. Alone in her interests, alone in her life, alone in her heart. What reason was there to live when no one cared? Through the happy front nobody could see what terror and torment surrounded her. A life is not worth living if you live it alone. The thought of suicide made Kate laugh. She had never understood how people could actually take their own lives. With that thought fresh in her mind she fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by the faces of false friends and the crowds of people who in every single one of them could not protect her from it.

Kate took refuge in her manga collection next morning. She often wished she could be transported into another world, away from the pain. To start afresh and make some true friends. Since starting the fushigi yugi series Kate had always admired the Suzuka seven and their priestess. They seemed to survive solely on their friendship and trust in each other. Though she connected more with the Seriyu seishi because of the loneliness that harboured their every waking moment.

But if she got a chance, just one chance to enter that world. Would she take it and leave everything behind? If that fated book chose her or the ruler of the other world decided her fate was among the people of that world, would she follow that destiny or rebel and follow her own path?

I guess we'll never know?

Or will we?

/ /3 /

A/N: This is a one shot, but looking at the ending I've given it I probably could continue it. It's up to you! Please read and review and tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

/A.N/ well here I go I'm going to try and extend this oneshot, wish me luck /

With a sigh Kate rolled out of bed, again. One more day and finally she'd be ble to get some peace. It was the last day of school, the day that Kate looked forward to more than any other. Her parent's would take off for the summer so she wouldn't have to deal with them and she'd be left in peace. Now all that was left for her to do was survive school.

"Mindless droves." She murmered to herself as she dressed.

Grabbing the bag with all her school stuff in she slowley crept downstairs. Not only was it 6:30 but she was escaping from the 'fond farewells' she was supposed to exchange with the people that called themselves her parents. Though to Kate they were just the chains that kept her from escaping.

Once outside she looked up at the house cursing its existance despite it being her only refuge. Walking away she didn't look back. Kate's mind was focused, she had to prepare herself to force a smile for the whole day as the rest of the school would be a joyful and scandelous multitude of students. Also she had to make exscuses for not being able to come to any and all gatherings.

The school building rose all too soon on the horizon casting a grey gloom over the land in which it stood. It wasn't even old, but horrible new and official. The inside brightly coloured and cheerful so as to inspire it's prisoners.

'_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'_ she thought invisioning the boshi brothers. _'Nobody really understood them, the same for most of the seriyuu seishi in fact.'_

As she drew closer Kate's expression changed dramaticly. Instead of the deep thoughtful depressive one that naturally formed a grin was plastered over her face.

First lesson of the day was Spanish, a small and relatively easy class, especially today when they were watching a Spanish version of friends. Kate sat at the back of the class and doodled in a notebook occasionally smiling at someone as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Second was Maths and as per usuall they were still working. Only Kate was greatful for this because it gave her a chance to ignore what was going on around her and concentrait on something, anything.

During break Kate managed to escape from the crowds of holiday obsessed pupils and dissapear into the library. For a modern school it had quite an impressive collection of old and classic books. Though few were of fictional content. Kate was now wandering up and down the aisles of novels trying to find another book to escape from her life in. To her surprise she came across a small book bound by a dark leather cover, in the dim light it was impossible to determine the colour. Into the spine in sharp silver letters were the words.

Once Lost, Never Forgotten 

Kate frowned she'd never seen of anything like this in the school library so she pocketed the small book.

By lunch the stress of keeping a cheerful façade was getting to her. Every so often she let t slip and numerous people would ask her:

"What's wrong?"

"Hey Kate, you feeling alright?"

"Your sure nothings up?"

But she responded ever smiling to them despite the hollow concern that they concealed.

Finally school was over and Kate couldn't have been more relieved. The only advantage of her home was that it was nowhere near anyone elses that went to her school. So she could be marginly said to have enjoyed the walk home.

The door to her house was swinging slightly in the breeze and her parent's car had gone. It wasn't as if she'd expected them to be in but not even those emotionless zombies would leave the door to an empty house wide open. Stepping inside to her horror she found it was literally empty. It seemed the entire house had been stripped top to bottom.

Slowly in a kind of trance Kate made her way up the stair to her room and pushed open the door. Unlike the rest of the house it still contained a few things such as her manga and one or two sentimental objects that were a reminder of Kate's hatred for everything. In a kind of slow motion she sank to the floor, her bag falling off her shoulder and the contents spilling across the floor.

The small dark leather covered book was sprawled in the middle of the floor as her tears welled up. There was a hiss of voices from the downstairs.

"Come on one last trip to that room and then we can go."

It didn't sound friendly.

A single tear fell from her cheek hitting the book with an unusual tingle sound. Kate picked it up and examined it once more. The voices were getting louder and sounds of climbing the stairs echoed across thee landing. Clutching the book to her chest Kate failed to see the soft glow it was emmiting as she stared in bewilderment at the door.

Just as the thieves reached the landing a briliant light flared in the very room they were heading for. Looking into the open doorway there was a last flicker of light and all that was left was the scattered contents of a bag which neither of the rembered before. Shrugging they carted it all downstairs including a small lether book.


End file.
